Happy Valentine
by Lacey99
Summary: It's Valentines Day


Happy Valentine

The character's aren't mine, mistakes are.

Gettysburg, Pennsylvania

February 14th

Harm tried to steer the car as good as he could in the heavy snowfall. When was the last time that this much snow had fallen in one day he wondered. Together with Mac he had been in Gettysburg to interview a potential witness for their upcoming trial, and now they were headed back to D.C. This morning the weather had been wonderful and traffic had run smoothly. During the two hour talk with the retired Chief the sky had opened and the world was unrecognizable.

"What's going on here?" Harm mumbled as he stopped the car. There were blinking lights from several police cars in front of them and a uniformed officer came running to meet them. Harm rolled down the window.

"The road is blocked by snow. The heavy snowfall has caused an avalanche and I'm afraid the road won't be open until the earliest tomorrow morning," the Policeman explained. "We are redirecting the traffic, but because of the weather we are encouraging people to stay here until the weather has improved. We already had four accidents in the last hour."

Harm nodded. "Thank you."

The policeman left them alone and Harm turned to Mac. "What do you think?"

"It's already late in the day, it'll be dark soon so maybe we should find somewhere to spend the night?" Mac suggested.

"We did drive by an Inn," Harm said as he started turning the car around. "It's about five minutes back."

"Let's drive there. I'll call the Admiral and tell him what's going on," Mac said and reached for the phone.

Five minutes later Harm parked outside the Sunflower Inn. "Hopefully they will have available rooms."

Mac followed him and soon they were shown to the rooms. The nice woman who ran the Inn had only a big family room available, but she offered it to them for the price of a smaller room considering the circumstances.

"It's one bedroom in there and another in here, and this is the bathroom. In here is the family room," Mrs Jackson said. "Let me know if you want me to order some food from the local diner. They deliver."

"Thank you," Mac said.

"Is there some place where we can buy clothes and toiletries?" Harm wanted to know.

Mrs Jackson explained where they would find it and then she left them alone.

"I guess we're going shopping then," Mac said.

One hour later they had bought what they needed and gone by the diner to order food to go. They changed into sweats and sat down in the family room to eat.

Harm was disappointed by the turn of event. Ever since September Mac and he had been sleeping together. Ever since they got back from the Sea Hawk after Bud lost his leg when he stepped on a mine, they had gotten closer. Their friendship was back to where it had been before Mic and Renee, with some added elements of flirting. It was during a working dinner that things had gotten out of hand and they had spent the night together. From there many more passionate nights had occurred, and even though they were breaking the rules they couldn't stop it. There wasn't any talk about what was next or what they were, and they continued to have a great working relationship.

Harm had had great sex before, but when he was with Mac he was on fire, and she gave as good as she got. It was raw sexual lust, and he couldn't stop himself when they were alone in a room.

Then around Christmas something changed. There was still passion, but now there were sweet kisses and soft caresses, but still no talk about what they were or what they wanted.

Then Valentine's Day came, and Harm had decided to make it the most romantic date he'd ever been on. He wanted to woo her, and maybe they could finally talk about what was next.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Harm said as they ate.

"Why?" Mac wanted to know.

"I had plans," he admitted. "And being here wasn't part of it."

"You had plans for us on Valentine's Day?" Mac questioned with surprise.

"On the desk in your office there's probably flowers and chocolate waiting for you," he said with a sweet smile. "And I had made reservations at Marcel's."

"You did that?" Mac couldn't hide her surprise. She had hoped of course, but with Harm one never knew. She hadn't even dared to ask him about the status of their relationship, because she was afraid to scare him away.

"I even filled your refrigerator with food so that I could make you breakfast tomorrow morning," he admitted sheepishly. "That's the reason why I was late for morning staff call."

Mac just stared at him.

"I wanted the day to be special," Harm continued hesitantly. "Because... Well, I wanted to... I wanted to woo you."

Mac had to smile by the cute way he was stuttering the words. "You really did all that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Mac," he said and looked into her eyes.

Mac couldn't believe that he was initiating this conversation. Since Christmas she had wanted to ask him about how he felt, but she had chickened out every time. And now he was in his own way telling her that he too had feelings for her.

"I don't know what to say, Harm," Mac finally said.

His eyes fell to the floor. "Oh," was his next words and then he stood. "I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"Harm, don't be like this," Mac pleaded.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" he said. The disappointment was evident as he started cleaning up the food.

Mac stood. "It is what I want, I just didn't know if you felt the same way."

Harm's eyes met hers again. "So we're on the same page then?"

She smiled. "I love what you did for me."

He put the food down again. "So it wasn't too much?"

"No, it's perfect. I'm sorry we didn't get to follow your plan, Harm," Mac said and stepped closer to him. "It was very thoughtful."

He smiled and touched her cheek softly. "I wanted to do something special for you. For us."

"Harm, do you think that maybe we are ready to talk about us?" Mac asked hesitantly.

Harm nodded. "I don't want to lose you, Mac."

"You'll never lose me," Mac promised.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Sarah."

Mac smiled widely. She had waited so long to hear him say those words. "I love you too, Harm."

The end...


End file.
